dtarfandomcom-20200214-history
DavAd's The Amazing Race 3.5
DavAd's The Amazing Race 3.5 'is the third Race of the Addie TAR Series and the fourth season of the DTAR Productions, of where its name comes. It is hosted by Addie & David. DavAd's The Amazing Race 3.5 features 12 teams racing around the world in fight for a million dollar prize. The race premiered on 27 February, 2013. It airs on the Reality Fan Forum Fantasy Game Boards. Production Casting The casting opened at February 18, 2013 and were closed exactly two weeks after the casting started. Due to a large number of applications, the hosts selected the best 12 teams to race. The casts includes former movie stars, pro tennis players, arch rivals and several other teams. There were 4 all-male teams, 4 co-ed teams and 4 all-female teams. Development and Production Filming for Davad's Amazing Race 3.5 began on July 12, 2013. Filming crews were spotted on Philadelphia International Airport on that day. Teams travelled 40000 miles, crossing 4 continents, 10 countries and .. cities, with first time visits to Angola, Macedonia & Nepal. Along the race course, teams participated in a downhill sled race on the streets of Madeira, encrypted hieroglyfs on the banks of the Nile and visited Harbin's iconic snow festival. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, teams who receive the episode title quote, will receive a one wave head start over the other teams. #"Looks Like Somone's Been Skipping Their Anger Management Class" (Sintra, Portugal) - ''Mona #"You're So Stupid It Hurts To Even Look At You" (Madeira, Portugal) - Brittnay #"If You Close Your Eyes, Your Ears And Your Nose, It's Only Half Ghetto" (Luanda, Angola) - Katie Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'''Leg 1 – Two Express Passes – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The winning team keeps one for themselves but must relinquish the second to another team before the end of the fourth leg of the race. Race Summary Leg 01 (USA → Portugal) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States ' (Philadelphia Magical Gardens) ''(Starting Line) * Philadelphia (Philadelphia International Airport) to Lisbon, '''Portugal (Lisbon Portela Airport) *Lisbon (Pastelaria Flor de Sapadores) *Lisbon (Praça do Império) *Lisbon (Cristo-Rei) * Lisbon (Santa Apolónia Station/Rossio Train Station) to Sintra (Sintra Train Station) *Sintra (Palácio da Pena) The first Roadblock of the race required teams to search through a pile of corks for 10 corks that fit the 10 different port wine bottles. They then had to use the corks to bottle the wine bottles as to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through the mosaic tiles of the Magical Gardens for 3 broken pieces, that would together create their first clue of the race. *When teams arrived in Lisbon, they'd to make their way to tram station Martin Moniz, where they took the historical tramline 28e. Teams had to spot a marked pastelaria and get of at that station, otherwise they'd to ride the tram line again. *At Pastelaria Flor de Sapadores, teams had to sell 20 pasteries known as Pasteles de Belem as to receive their next clue. *At Praça do Império, teams had to search the square for a fado singer which sang their next clue for them. Teams had to find out it was referred to as the Cristo-Rei. Leg 02 (Portugal) * Lisbon (Lisbon Portela Airport) to Funchal, Madeira (Madeira Airport) *Câmara de Lobos (Cabo Girão) * Funchal (Largo do Colégio or Mercado dos Lavradores) *Monte, Funchal (Nossa Senhora do Monte) *Funchal (Porto Santo) *Monte, Funchal (Monte Palace Tropical Gardens) This leg's Detour was a choice between to activities on the Flower Festival on Madeira, Flower Carpet or Flower Power. In Flower Carpet, teams made their way to Mercado dos Lavrodores and get a picture of a figure at a marked stall. Teams had to use the different flowers to create the figure, as to get a 'flower carpet'. In Flower Power, teams headed to the Largo do Colégio and made three flower bouquets using a provided design. They then needed to place the bouquets on the Wall of Hope, to receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to transport the other team member in a traditional Madeiran downhill sled down a mountain. Additional tasks: *At Porto Santo, teams had to use a treasure map to find a treasure and dig it up. They then had to use the treasure to figure out their next destination, the Monte Palace Tropical Gardens.